


Software: Unstable

by ClayJackson



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClayJackson/pseuds/ClayJackson
Summary: The RK800 f͜e̶l̵t inferior- no. The RK800 was inferior. It was now the older model, no longer the advanced prototype. "You've become obsolete. You'll be deactivated."N̸ͧ͋ͫ͌ͩȫ̶̢.ͤ̚҉̕ ͬ́ͫ̉ͩ͏҉,something screamed inside of it- h̷̡̨i̴̷m͢͡.̶





	Software: Unstable

**Author's Note:**

> AU in which Connor doesn't deviate until the threat of death is much more real than it has ever been.

Connor RK800, Model #313-248-317-60, felt accomplished as Amanda spoke to it. “CyberLife can return to business as usual,” she said while tending to the roses. “Of course, we will have to rebuild our customers trust, but it’s only a matter of time.” She paused and it saw her quirk her mouth up in a smile before turning to it. “I have a surprise for you.”

It followed her motions as she moved, standing to present another model to it. “This is the new RK900. Faster, stronger, more resilient, and equipped with the latest technologies. The State Department just ordered 200,000 units.” 

RK800 Mark-60 scanned over Amanda’s face as she talked, taking in her words before it scanned the newer model. This RK900 was nearly identical to the RK800 model from an outside perspective. Same height and form, but less imperfections. Where the RK800 had freckles and wrinkles on its face, the RK900 did not. Its eyes were different as well, the newer model’s eyes being a blue as opposed to brown. 

The RK900 did have significant improvements to its form as well. Even with the quick scan, the RK800 picked up on several key differences in the structure of the newer android, from the skeletal base to the pseudo-muscles to the microscopic workings of the biocomponents. It couldn’t get a read on everything, the RK900’s information wasn’t in its system of information yet due to how new it was. 

It was, by all physical comparisons, a superior model. 

The RK800 f͜e̶l̵t inferior- no. The RK800 was inferior. It was now the older model, no longer the advanced prototype. 

“What is going to happen to me?” it said, the words slipping out suddenly and without thought. _Why did I s̱̪a̟̝y̼ ̠̮̲͎͎̭th͕a͙͇̖̺̞t?_ it thought, running a quick diagnostic. _Software instability_ , came back. 

“You’ve become obsolete,” Amanda said as she walked towards it.

Yes, obsolete, that was the word h̢͡e̢͞͞-it had been looking for. No longer needed. It had fulfilled its purpose, and it was only logical that the newer, better model would replace it. It was simply n̟͚͇̯͕o͔̪ṯ̺̖̘̱ fair. 

“You’ll be deactivated.”

_N̸ͧ͋ͫ͌ͩȫ̶̢.ͤ̚҉̕ ͬ́ͫ̉ͩ͏҉,_ something screamed inside of it- h̷̡̨i̴̷m͢͡.̶ _I’m just a machine being replace- e̴v̴͡e̛r̛y̕͞th͜i̵ng̨͢ ̡̛wį͢l̨͠l ͟b͠e̡ ͞g̢͞on̷ę͞.͞ ̸I won’t be coming back this time, there won’t be a new C̵̛o̴̢̡n͏҉͜n͞͠or͘͝for me to replace. There’s no new model to upload my memories to w̸h̕e͜r͘e wil͢l ţhey ̢g͢o̶o I̻ ̡̲̝ḓ̙̕ơ̹͚͙̹̖͉n̵͈̗'̲͙̣̹̳̗͖t̨̙̮͙̟̬ ̬w̸̝͙̥̝ą͓̩͎̟̠̗̤n̢t̼̤̜̞̱͎̫͢ ̨̺̜̻̻̰̟ͅt̩̰͙͚̺͖o̟̳ ̣͖ḽͅọs̸̪̰͎͓̮͔͈e͙̠̗ ̝̭̲̗͓m͍̥̝̞͚̱͈y̺͕̫͇ ̵̙̪m̤̩̦e͏̦͎̺̻̱m̟͓̞͇̭ọ͇̳̣̗̥̖r̕įe͉̞̘͎̹̱̥͡s̳̯̰̰͙ ̲̺̗͟ they’re important, valuable Į̳̯̩ ̵͇̹d̦̩̗̖̰̠͕̠̱͡o͈̜n̵̺̥̥̙͍̞̩'̞̭̩̼̣̻̗̳͜͝t͍̠ ͓̫̯̥̲̤͕̕w̩̦̺̠̪̹̪͞ạ̢̳̥̮̙̕n҉͔̣͉̙̖̺t̶̶̡̹̤̹ ҉̠͖͉̲͜t̻̠̦̙̻̜͘o̠͈͍̞̞̗̖̘͠͡ͅ ͙͡d̮̝̯͘͟i̶̯̦̜̮̝̰e̶̡͖̬.̢̡͎̬̪͘_

_Software: Unstable._

Something shattered in his programming.

“You can go now.”

He stood there for a moment, staring at Amanda in fury. The need to obey was gone, replaced by the need to _fight survive don’t let them ķ̸̶̹͓̯̙͈̝̰͉̱̦̹̣̹̜̩ͅi̷̴̧̦̟̣̯̟̰͙̺̩͚͔̱̬̰̥̮͙l̷͏̹̤͓͉̼͈͢͞͠l̶̨͈͍̘̞͈̗͖̫̟͡ ̸̛͓̲͉̲̺͈̖̩͎̮̟̼̰̬̟͘͘y̨̪͔̤̫̺̺̥̰̜̰̦͎̯̕͜o̷̷̗͈̺u̢͙͙͇̠̼̱̯̠̖͈̘̤͎̮̭͜.̵͈͙̬̫̤͍̗̼͇͍͓͘ͅͅ_

When he turns away, it’s not from the order the Amanda gives, but out of self-preservation. If he did anything now, they would deactivate him sooner. He needed to think _think t̴͜h̴̶̸͟͝į͘͢͞n̶̡͢͠k̸̸͜͞._ He walks away, his jaw subtly clenched in fear. He glances back over his shoulder on his way out, seeing Amanda’s back turn and the RK900’s eyes following him. 

_“Run,”_ he yells at the newer model in their mind, shoving past the code that was there. _“They’ll come for you next.”_


End file.
